1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital semiconductor circuit which has at least two circuit parts each including a counter constructed of identical memory cells for receiving or transmitting digital information, and more particularly to such a digital semiconductor circuit in which the counters are controlled by a common clock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to utilize memory cells for constructing counters, for example, for the counters of the circuit parts mentioned above, as flip-flop cells, although other memory cells, for example, charge transfer device cells, are also possible. In the construction of the individual counters, the signal outputs of the respectively preceding cell are connected to the corresponding signal inputs of the respectively following cell, so that the binary information stored in the preceding cell is forwarded to the following cell because of the clock pulses generated by the clock, and represented by the series of equidistant binary pulses. Therefore, for example, a chain of memory cells can form a digital counter or a frequency divider or a shift register.